A proposed configuration for this type of memory controller is to control an FeRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory), which is a non-volatile random access memory serving as a cache memory to hold stored data even when power supply is cut off, or an HDD, such that data from a PC system is stored into the FeRAM or the HDD (for example, Non-Patent Literature 1). This device does not need to regularly save data of the FeRAM into the HDD as backup in case of an unexpected power shutdown. This accordingly enables data of a relatively large data volume to be stored in the FeRAM and enhances the cache hit ratio.